I like you!
by Bernaze123
Summary: Lucy has already accepted the fact that Natsu will only see her as one of the guys but that doesn't stop her from confessing her feelings to Natsu. There's only one problem though: Natsu sees her as his best friend. Will Lucy manage to confess her feelings properly to Natsu or will Natsu just laugh it off and continue to be dense?
1. I like you!

PROLOGUE~

I'm not so sure how I started realizing my feelings towards him. Was it the time he rescued me back when the Phantom Lord guild kidnapped me? Or was it the time he reassured me that everything's going to be all right during the Dragon King Festival? Either way, I feel like it's way before those times...

"I like you, Natsu!" I stared at the pink-haired idiot right in front of me. I can feel the blood rushing in my face. My heart thumping as he stared back at me with those eyes of his that brings shivers to me. He smiled, one of the best things I love about him.

"Aww! I like you too, Lucy," He put his arm around my shoulders. "Afterall, we are the best of friends." He gestured for a fist bump.

"Y-yeah. Best friends for life." I smiled and we both fistbump.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm (secretly) inlove with my best friend, Natsu Dragneel, and he's too dense to figure it out.

* * *

A/n:

Hello! It's been a while since I did a fanfic and I'm excited to share this story with you guys. This story was inspired by this manga I read and as I was reading it, it sorta reminded me of Lucy and Natsu for some reason and it got me thinking, "you know what? I want to write something similar with Lucy and Natsu! xD" and then this happened.

Feel free to comment guys!


	2. I told him Now what?

X ago~

When I realized my feelings for Natsu, I was at my apartment completely dumbfounded and confused. I kept on staring between the walls and the front door and my heart was pounding so hard. Who would ever thought that I came to like him in that way? I mean sure he's quick-tempered but he is very passionate to those who are close to him, myself included and he has the biggest heart out of all the people I have ever known. I was excited and at the same time scared. Will this affect our friendship and what if this will only ruin the things we have now? Most probably yes since I have feelings for him. But what about him? Does he like me more than just a friend? I was thinking about it but ended up concluding that it's not possible since it's Natsu. He's dense and probably doesn't have any clue about it. The possibility of him liking someone is low but it's still possible though. What if he does like me? What if he doesn't? I kept thinking about it nonstop even when I was already at the guild.

I stopped thinking when I saw Natsu and Happy entering the guild and heading towards the table where I am at. He's in his usual self when he greeted me and I was secretly nervous and I felt awkward around him. I suddenly felt a bit conscious of my actions towards him. How did I act way before I had feelings for this guy? Ugh. It's hard to pretend to be normal when you are aware of certain things.

He must've noticed I was not in my usual self so he pinched both of my cheeks and gave me the cutest grin ever. It felt like an arrow had pierce my heart when he did that but I ended up scolding him for being childish and he was just laughing.

"You seem like you're out of yourself today so that's why I did that!" He smiled but I just scowled at him.

"Now that's the Lucy I know and love." He then went to the bar and after some time he and Gray were arguing about something minor again while I was completely stone-faced for what he said. Damn him for being dense.

Well, knowing Natsu he meant it as nothing when he said that. I mean, we've been together for countless of jobs and I've seen him saying similar things with the other guild members too. With that in mind, I felt like that there's a lump in my throat. Heh. But of course.

Knowing him, he would probably spar with Laxus and Gajeel than mingle with these kinds of feelings. I sighed heavily. He'd probably laugh it off if I told him about my feelings. Besides, this might pass if I just continue to hold it in.

"You and Lucy are going to work after this, eh? You _aaaaalways_ go with her. Don't tell me you like her that much, Natsu?" I overheard Wakaba as he was approaching Natsu. I slowly glanced to see what would Natsu's reaction be, not that I'm expecting or anything.

"What do you mean? Of course I like her," Natsu said firmly. I was secretly smiling and my eyes were glowing but what he said next was something I knew he'd say but it still hurts when it's coming out of his mouth. "We're best friends. She's practically one of the guys." He grinned stupidly as Wakaba gave him that 'you-see-someone-as-hot-as-Lucy-as-one-of-the-guys-are-you-an-idiot' face.

After overhearing that, I concluded that I won't tell him that I like him. Ever.

Present~

"You told him what?" I was in Levy's place when I told her about my confession to the pink-haired idiot about 2 weeks ago. She stopped washing the dishes and went towards me as I bury my face on one of her cushions, hiding my embarrassment. Levy knew I like Natsu. Heck, she'd sometimes invite Natsu and me for a double date with her (in which Natsu thinks of just 4 friends hanging out except the fact that these other two friends of ours are in a relationship with one another) and Gajeel but Natsu and Gajeel ended up arguing in the middle of it.

"Yeah I told him I like him and of course I expected nothing from him," I faced her "but who knew he'd fistbumped me? I knew he's dense but I never expected that he could be THAT dense!" I threw my arms in the air, frustrated.

"You have it rough, huh Lucy?" Levy comforted me as I continue to express my embarassment and frustration.

"But why did you suddenly confessed? Didn't you say you weren't planning to confess but why now?" She asked. I stopped and looked at her and then gave her a soft smile.

"It's like being in a boiling water that's been overflowed" I explained, "It was too much for me to handle. The more we spend our time with each other, the more I want him to be by my side and not just as a guildmate. Working side by side is not enough for me anymore. I know that he told me that we'll be together forever but I know he meant it as a fellow nakama. I know it's selfish of me to think like this but I just love him too much."

Levy hugged and whispered to me that she understands. She was also struggling about her feelings to Gajeel way before they started going out. But now that they're together, Levy is happier together with him. Even more so now that they're both expecting a baby on the way.

I'm glad I told her I like Natsu. The look on her face when I admitted that I liked Natsu for a long time was epic. She snickered and teased me about it all the time but having someone to know this other than myself feels good. I'm grateful to have Levy-chan as my (girl)best friend and we both talk about our love life ever since then.

"I hate to break this sweet moment of you guys but Levy, we have a doctor's appointment about an hour or so." Gajeel and Lily stood between Levy and me and we both screamed in shock.

"Hey! We never heard you knock." Levy playfully punched Gajeel while I hid myself out of embarrasment. Did he hear what Levy and I talked about?

"I did knock. Twice. But I heard you guys from the inside and the door wasn't locked so I let myself in," Gajeel said and stared at Levy "You're lucky you were with Lucy and I was the one who got in. What if you were alone and it wasn't me going in? What if it was a robber or worst, a kidnapper? You should take care of yourself more."

"Stop treating me like I'm still a kid. I can take care of myself and I know how to fight, you know?" Levy snapped.

Uh-oh. Don't tell they're going to fight and I have to be the mediator.

"You know that's not what I meant," Gajeel's face softened "It's not just you that I'm worried about anymore. I don't want to put any stress or danger to you as it might affect you...our child."

Levy blushed and truth be told even I blushed. Good job Gajeel. Who knew that this iron-dragon slayer ended up being such a softie after he and Levy got together. Both of them stared at one another as if they're in their own world, forgetting that fact that Lily and I are still here with them in the room. I coughed to catch their attention and Levy blushed out of embarassment.

"Kyaah! I-I'm sorry, Lu-chan!" Levy's so cute whenever she's in a pinch. She and Gajeel are so sweet with one another I'd sometimes get jealous.

"No worries. Besides, I'm going to meet up with Natsu back in the guild. We'll look for new jobs." I legit forgot that he and I will meet up soon after I told Levy about us and my blood's rushing on my face again heavily. After my confession 2 weeks ago, he is still the same old Natsu and in the end, I get used to our routines again even if I told him that I like him. Sad but true.

"You sure, Lu-chan?"  
"Yep. Don't worry. After all, you got a doctor's appointment." She nodded and we both hugged before I head out.

"Oh yeah," Gajeel said as I was holding the door "my word of advice: You should try and look for a job alone without Natsu and Happy for once. It might be best if Natsu and you would seperate for a while. Seems to me you're too dependent on him even after you confessed."

"T-t-that's none of you business Gajeel!" I blushed and slammed the door shut. Oh my gawd. He overheard my conversation with Levy! I walked faster than usual because of how embarassing it was. I hope Gajeel won't tell this to anyone...

_'You're too dependent on him'_

I stopped walking and thought about what Gajeel said. He might be right though.

Was I really that dependent on Natsu?

NATSU POV

"Natsu! I bet Lucy would love this." Happy pointed a doll sitting on a stall as we were walking around the town's market to kill time before meeting up with Lucy at the guild.

"You think so, eh?" I stared at the doll. It was an ordinary doll with brown buttons as eyes and strands of yellow yarn as its hair. I smiled as it reminded me of Lucy for some reason. She'd probably like this one for sure. She's into antique stuff and I remembered she has this huge smile on her face when one of our clients gave her a vintage wall clock last time.

"You know what? I think I'll get this for her. This doll looks a lot like her."

"What do you mean they look alike? It's a fish doll! And Lucy would probably love this since it's fish."

"Happy, to you everything looks like a fish." I laughed. What does he even mean? I'm pretty sure this one looks a lot like Lucy. Unless she looks like a fish to Happy. Doubt it. She'd never look like a fish. This doll looks a lot like Lucy so much that it's strange.

"I see you're interested of the Tiku Doll." An old woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she scared the hell out of the both of me and Happy.

"T-tiku Doll?" I stuttered whilst hugging Happy.

"Yes. Short for 'Thinking-of-You' doll. I called it Tiku because it'll be too obvious and cheesy if it's called the 'Thinking-of-You doll" the old woman explained and continued, "this doll takes up the form of something or someone whom you keep on thinking about deep inside your heart and it transfers that information of your feelings to the doll. It is sort of like an illusion magic, if you'd like to call it that. Not everyone can see the same doll lest they think about the same thing." She winked and for some reason it made us cringe.

"This is one of our best sellers especially among those adventurous who are far away from their loved ones. This doll ease their loneliness by comforting them through the image of their loved ones."

"Tiku doll huh?" I picked up the doll and stared at it. No matter what, it really does look like Lucy. I smiled and gave the old woman money for the doll. She bid us farewell and we continued walking around. I can't wait to give this to her. Man, how long does Lucy have to talk to Levy? And what are they talking about? Meh. Probably girl stuff.

"Hey aren't you Natsu from Fairy Tail?" Someone tapped me by the shoulder. I looked back and saw two guys standing. One has black hair while the other one was blonde.

"Yep! Do you guys need anything?" I grinned.

"Uhh well yeah. If you're not too busy." The blonde one said. I can smell the black haired guy's sweat for some reason. I wonder why.

"Well, that depends but I'm all ears." I said.

"You see, my friend here" the blondie gestured his friend "likes one of your guildmates and we were wondering if you can help me introduce him to her. We planned on doing it ourselves but this guy is so shy."

"Oh? Is that it? Well sure no problem! I'll help you. Can't believe you just want one of my guildmates as your friend to the point your friend here gets all shy."

"Eh? What do you mean? He doesn't want to be friends with her" the blondie waved his hands in front of me "he like like her. Sure he plans to be friends with her at first but he wants her to be his girlfriend in the end. Right, dude?"

The black haired dude nodded. I don't get it. Girlfriend? Isn't it the same as a having a girl being a friend?

"I-I like her when she helped me last time looking for books back when I was at the library. I saw her crest and that's when I realized she's in Fairy Tail. Her smile was like an angel and her voice was soft like it was so fragile I just want to protect her." The black haired was blushing all over the place. Ahh. I see now why I can smell his sweat even from here. He's too nervous and really wants to meet this girl.

"I don't really get it but I guess I'll help you guys. What's her name? I'll tell her about you guys."

"R-really? It's Lucy. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." The guy blushed again just by mentioning her name. I flinched when he did.

"G-great. I'll tell Lucy. She and I are really close you know?"

"Really? Thanks Natsu! Don't tell her my name. I want to be the one to tell it to her straight." He smiled. The blonde one stared at the guy and back at me and then back at the guy.

"See? Isn't that great? You are close in dating Lucy!"

"Y-yes. I can't wait to hold hands with her a-and probably kiss her. She's so fragile and angelic."

"You sure that's Lucy you're talking about, right?" Happy asked them and the guys nodded. Is that what he wants to do with Lucy? For some reason, I really don't like it. I don't even want to imagine it.

"Hey," I called the both of them for their attention "look out."

Before they could even react, I gave them a punch so hard that they both passed out. The people around us were confused and even Happy but I told him to not mind it at all.

"Let's go Happy! We're going back to the guild. It's time to meet Lucy. You know how much she hates us being late." I grinned, pretending like nothing happened.

"Natsu why did you punch those guys?" Happy followed along as I whistled along the way.

"Eh? Well there was a bug in front of them. I helped them get rid of it." Before Happy can say anything, I laughed and just ran towards the guild, still holding the doll. I can't wait to see Lucy.


End file.
